In various practices it is desired to reinforce a hollow structural assembly, particularly structural members or sections which are subjected to edge or in-plane stresses which would tend to cause the structural member to buckle. Frequently holes are formed in structural members in order to weld internal reinforcements. Where, for example, the structural member is made of steel, a reinforcement is then welded to the structural member to prevent buckling. The holes would then be covered with cloth or plastic for appearance purposes.
It would be desirable if such hollow structural members could be reinforced by placing a reinforcement insert assembly into the hollow structure between the spaced walls in such a manner that would avoid the above problem. Typical applications for such practices could be in the automotive field, such as for reinforcing pillars. Other practices could be in the furniture field, such as for office furniture end shelving units where shelves are locked into vertical end walls or panels.